The Calm before the Storm
by 1annie13
Summary: The BAU has another case to solve, but this one is different. Someone is killing women and dressing them up. Also, what will the team do when one of their own his hurt? **NOTE: Setting has been changed
1. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

**A/N Hope everyone likes this new story. I have writers block for Please Be Mine and I have some ideas for this. Sorry the chapter is so short, my computer died and this is all I was inspired to rewrite. Also the title is a work in progress. Big thank you to my Beta Reader EmBonesAddict**

It was dark, and there was a slight breeze as he walked to his car. He was surprised that it was so dark for only being… he check his watch, 8:30pm. The last time he checked it, it was 6:45 and the team had just wrapped up a very strange case. The UNSUB had confessed and the team was heading to the hotel and going back to Quantico in the morning.

He reached his car thinking about the past few days' events and how well his team had worked together. He was so lucky to be a part of such a unified team.

He was at his car door when he felt something hit the back of his head and a sharp pain. He fell to the ground and looked up to see someone in a black hood leaning over him. Suddenly, his vision became blurry, and everything went black as he drifted off.

* * *

**3 days earlier**

**Quantico Sunday 7:00 am**

"Okay, so we have somewhat of an interesting and kind of disturbing case." JJ addressed the team members as they settled down in the briefing room.

"As opposed to the cases we usually see? And is there a reason we are here on a Sunday?" Emily was half awake and drinking a large cup of coffee to try to stay awake.

"Yes, this case is different and needs our attention right away." Hotch walked in to the room looking wide awake, as if he had been up for hours. "Thank you all for coming in so early and sorry I am late, I had to drop Jack off at Rebecca's. JJ please continue."

"Okay, in the suburbs, about 45 minutes outside of Philadelphia, there have been three women killed and each has been found within two days of each other."

"That's not much of a cooling off period." Emily's head was on the table and it looked as if she was talking in her sleep.

"Yes," Hotch interjected, "which is why the local police want us there as soon as possible."

JJ began briefing the team again, "Okay, so this is where it gets weird. The cause of death was asphyxiation, but after that all of their blood was drained. The bodies were found two days later and the next woman was abducted the same day. Also, the weirdest part is that each woman was dressed up."

"Okay, I'll admit the cause of death is unusual, but we have seen an UNSUB dress women up before. Do you mean dressed up, like a fancy dress or skirt?" Morgan scanned the room to see how the others were reacting.

"No, it is nothing like we have experienced before. The UNSUB is dressing the women up in what seems to be Halloween costumes." When JJ said this the entire team suddenly became alert.

"What kind of costumes?" Reid asked seemingly very interested.

"Not know Reid, sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger during this briefing, but we are running late the way it is. JJ will explain more on the plane. Wheels up in 10." Hotch immediately left the room and made a beeline straight to his office."

* * *

The team all settled on to the plane and waited for JJ to continue her presentation. "There are three women who have been attacked. The first victim is Courtney Bradshaw, age 29. The second, Mia Greene, age 25. And the last, Sydney Delaney, age 27. They were dressed up in what seems to be Halloween costumes, a cat, a cowgirl, and a cheerleader."

Rossi kept relatively calm as the rest of the team exchanged looks at the new information. "Approximately how much longer do we have before another victim is possibly going to be found?"

"As of now, if the pattern stays the same, there will be a new victim in about 13 hours."

"Did the medical examiner find any traces of rape?" Prentiss asked somewhat nervously.

"No the women weren't raped or sexually assaulted."

"Okay so that rules out sexual sadist." Morgan was deep in thought, trying to piece together what JJ had being saying.

"The costumes would make sense except, Halloween was almost three weeks ago." Spencer continued to think of solutions to the UNSUB's reasoning.

Morgan continued, "He also doesn't cross racial lines. They are all Caucasian women in their late twenties. All three victims were upper – middle class and lived in nice neighborhoods."

Emily replied to Morgan, "They all have different hair color, though. It would make more sense it they were all brunettes or blondes. These are also all high risk victims that disappeared in the middle of the day."

"Garcia, I need you to find out everything you can about each victim. We need to know family, friends, co–works, or anyone they would have talked to in the last month. Check to see if they had a certain routine, like if they went to the grocery store on a certain day of the week. Also, look to see if they have any connections to each other, no matter how small."

The team turned toward the computer. "Okay, I can do that. But Hotch, its going to take me some time."

"You have a little less than thirteen hours." and with that Garcia nodded and hung up. "I want everyone to rest up now, and be ready for when we land."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Just a reminder this is not a Halloween story I wanted to get it posted just in case I lose power from Hurricane Sandy. Please feel free to review, it always gives me motivation to write. Also check out my Halloween drabble Movie Night - prompt It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry it has taken me so long to upload. I have had the worst case of writers block and can't bring myself to write (I think its because Prentiss' character is gone and she gave me the ideas to write). It's a short chapter, but I was so proud and couldn't wait to upload. I did not have this Beta'd sorry. ***NOTE: I changed the setting to outside of Philly because it is somewhere I have been and know. (see chapter one)**

* * *

The team entered the precinct, and were greeted immediately by the Chief.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming so quickly, the station hasn't really seen anything like this before."

"No problem, my team is happy to help. Is there anywhere we can set up?"

Sure, we have a conference room with some boards set up in the back." The officer pointed to a relatively large room in the very bock of the station. "My team is also very happy to help with anything you need."

The BAU made there way to the conference room and started to set up. They put the girls pictures and pictures of the crime scene up.

"The police have already taken care of all three crime scenes, because they were drawing too much attention. I think we should still visit all of the dump sites and morgue, to see what we can find out about our unsub." Rossi said wanting to get right to work.

"Yes, I agree I just wanted to set up here first. I also wanted to remind everyone that if the if the unsub sticks to his pattern we only have 9 hours until we will find another body." Hotch continued, "Morgan and Prentiss, you two go to the first 2 victims dump sites. They are only a few blocks away from each other. I want Dave and Reid to go to the morgue and find out anything you can. Dave then you and I will go to the third dumpsite, and JJ you need to stay here. The officers explained that the press is going crazy with the story and you need to help clean it up. Everyone meet back as soon as you can."

* * *

The team came back to the police station to piece together what they had found out.

Morgan started my saying, "Each was left in an alley in the more populated part of town. Here there are many clubs, bars, and restaurants."

Prentiss continued his though, "The unsub wanted the bodies to be found. He would only have to drive 5 minutes and there would be more fields, and a body would not be as easily discovered."

"That combined with the costumes, its almost like the unsub wants our attention...but why? What kind of statement is he trying to make?" Reid added.

JJ entered the room just getting off the phone. "So I called every newspaper, news station, and radio station around here, and they did not want to listen to me. Of course, I had to make a deal. They could run any story that they are about to publish, but nothing after that. I told them not to release anything new, especially if there is going to be another body."

"Good work JJ" Hotch reassured. "Now we just need wait for Garcia to call and see if she can tell us anything about out victims. Unfortunately we only have 5 hours before and other body will be found."

* * *

The phone rang about an hour later.

"Hello my wonderful angels! I have got some good and bad news for you."

"Okay baby girl, let's here it." Morgan flirted.

"Okay well two of the victims went to the same high school, and the other went to the rival school. The two being Courtney Bradshaw and Sydney Delaney."

"Were they friends?"

"Why Emily, you didn't let me finish. Yes, it looks like they were close in high school, but after they graduated lost contact. They went to schools in different states and led very different lives. Courtney worked at a bank, and Sydney as a physical therapist."

"Did they have any connection to the second victim?" Rossi questioned.

"No, it looks like they never crossed paths. Mia Greene owned a flower shop, and they all have a spotless record."

"Okay Garcia good work, keep digging." Hotch said and hung up the phone, "I hate to say it but there is nothing else to do tonight. We might as well go to the hotel, because its all a waiting game. We'll see if dumps a body by eight and body is discovered by morning."

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys like it! Please. please, please review it really motivates me to write. Also if anyone wants to help give me ideas for "Please Be Mine" or a one-shot I would love help. **


End file.
